


Too Late

by TheClassics4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle returns to the Dark Castle before the queen ambushes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few days before the episode aired and just posting now for...I don't know why *shrugs*

_‘Once you find something worth fighting for, you never give up.’_

Mulan’s words had stuck with Belle. The month they’d spent hunting together had been the adventure she’d been wanting her entire life. It was because of Mulan that Belle was on this road now. Rumpelstiltskin could push her away, scream he didn’t love her, but she knew. He was lying and she was going to keep fighting for him if it took forever.

The Dark Castle was in her view now and it didn’t take long for her to reach the gates. It was odd that they didn’t swing open for her. It took all of her strength to push against the iron grating, but soon she was stomping up to the front doors.

“Rum!” she called, banging her fists on the doors. “Open the door!”

Belle tried yanking on the metal handles, but still, they remained sealed. After a few tries, she backed a few steps away. He could try and keep her out, but she wasn’t going anywhere. He would have to come out sometime.

That bastard. He didn’t even have the common decency to pretend he was away. The light was on in the highest tower—his potions lab.

“Rumpelstiltskin! Let me in!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs, knowing she must sound so desperate. “You can’t keep hiding from this! Come out and face me!”

Panting, she continued to look up at the top window. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t even look out the window. He really was a coward. That wasn’t acceptable. She could wait him out. She would stay here until she was starving. Even then, she would come back. She would not abandon him as he wanted to abandon her. Belle would not let her true love believe she could not care for him.

“I don’t believe he’s at home, my dear.” The musical voice was one that made Belle’s chest tighten. When she turned, the same dark woman stood before her. Her carriage stood a few feet behind her. It hadn’t been there when Belle had come up the roadway, she was certain.

“You.”

“Me,” the queen shrugged and took a step forward. She was circling Belle as a cat would stalk a mouse and when Belle grabbed for the sword she’d grown accustomed to carrying, she grimaced as she felt it was gone, returned to Mulan.

“You tricked me.”

“Oh, no child! I _used_ you… your love.” The queen smirked at the memory, but paused at Belle’s right. “I’m guessing it didn’t go as well as you’d hoped.”

“You knew.”

Belle flinched back as the queen reached out a gloved hand to stroke her cheek, “I knew either way I would win.”

“What do you want?” Belle asked and when she took a step back, the queen followed.

“Oh, my dear,” the queen smiled. It was a nasty smile, making her look even more catlike. “I want you to be miserable.”

This time, she reached out and her finger connected with Belle’s cheek. It sent shockwaves through her, paralyzing her with magic.

“Take her,” the queen ordered and immediately two guards appeared at her side. As they lifted her, she stayed rigid and they finally set her down in the carriage. Only a few seconds later the queen entered, smoothing her skirts as she sat.

“I’ll never stop fighting for him,” she spat.

“Oh, I know. Trust me. Separated true love isn’t easy to keep apart. Except with death.”

“You’re going to kill me?”

“Oh, no!” The carriage lurched forward and the queen pulled at the fingers of her gloves. “He already thinks you’re dead, so there should be no need for that.”

Belle closed her eyes. She would not cry in front of this woman, even if it was the only thing she wanted to do.

“Hm, you should have seen him. So distraught,” she said. Her tone made Belle open her eyes. The queen looked almost confused as she said it. “And now he’s passed out in his tower, drunk out of his mind,” she shook her head as she folded her gloves in her lap. “Pathetic…”


End file.
